


Sharing is Caring

by XingPanda



Series: Thor and Loki Gen Ficlets [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XingPanda/pseuds/XingPanda
Summary: Thor and Loki play Animal Crossing Pocket Camp.





	Sharing is Caring

   “I don’t have any pears,” Loki said as he tapped on the screen. He watched the little character who looked like him shake a pear tree and collect three of the precious green fruits.

   Thor frowned at Loki from his spot next to him on the couch.

   “You’re lying.”

   “I’m not.”

   “Loki please? Not a single pear for your favorite brother?” Thor said, pouting.

   Loki glanced over and sighed at Thor’s kicked puppy expression. He’d really perfected it over the years. Loki liked to think he was immune. He was not.

   “Oh, fine! I’ll put up one in my market box.”

   “Yes!!!”

   “Just one!” Loki said as he put a single coconut for sale in his market box.

   “Thank you, brother.” Loki bit down on a smile as he saw Thor purchase the coconut.

   Thor hummed to himself happily as he went to give his “pear” to Rosie. He experienced a brief moment of confusion when the game told him he didn’t have any pears and then-

   “Loki,” Thor growled.

   Loki just grinned as he checked his inventory and saw the veritable mountain of pears he owned. Ah, life was good.

 

 


End file.
